


Day 21: Darkness

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Darkness, Day 21, Day 21: Darkness, Decembrrr, F/M, General, I just took my midterms today, hello darkness my old friend, i was supposed to take them in october, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: Marinette’s life had always been in darkness. Like every other human, she lost her sight in a freak phenomenon. It had affected the world, and as such, humans had lost their sight. Nobody had ever discovered why it happened, or why it affected people who weren’t alive to see it. Some of the elderly could try and explain sight- they had heard stories from their grandparents, who had learned from their grandparents- from before the “Blinding Phenomenon”, as everyone referred to it.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Day 21: Darkness

Marinette’s life had always been in darkness. Like every other human, she lost her sight in a freak phenomenon. It had affected the world, and as such, humans had lost their sight. Nobody had ever discovered why it happened, or why it affected people who weren’t alive to see it. Some of the elderly could try and explain sight- they had heard stories from their grandparents, who had learned from their grandparents- from before the “Blinding Phenomenon”, as everyone referred to it.   
  


Society had adapted to the blindness. Humans had developed echolocation- something that bats used to know their surroundings. All books, signs, and everything was in braille or made in such a way where they could be heard. Cars and transportation were self-driving, as humanity was forced to do such after the Blinding Phenomenon.

Fashion was no longer about looks. Food was no longer about appearance. Beauty was no longer about looks, or the way features conformed into a face. Body shape didn’t matter, nor did hair color. No fake smiles, or racism. Personality is what mattered to people. Taste and texture with food. Fashion was comfort. 

Society had changed tremendously. 

But not everyone had lost her sight.

Marinette somehow was able to see.

\----

Sight came to Marinette in stages. She had lived in darkness for the majority of her life, but then suddenly there were blobs. The blobs slowly became more defined until she could see clearly. There was something she noticed, however- everyone around her had… muted eyes. There was no color in what she learned were the irises of the eyes. She never told anyone she could see- after all, she had no idea  _ why _ she could see. 

Slowly, she taught herself to read the Old English letters. That’s when she realized- what was all over the walls: “IF YOU SEE THIS, DO NOT TELL ANYONE!” in bold red lettering. 

Marinette didn’t know what to do with that information. 

So, she stayed quiet. 

Again.

\----

It was always rumored that the Bats could be able to see. How else would they be able to do what they do? Being silent, yet still being able to fight crime? However, the rumors were never believed. After all- no humans had been able to see in centuries. All that happened was that more rumored spread- the Batman was no longer believed to be human. Vampires, ghouls, zombies, myths, etc. There are too many theories to have a concrete species the bat family are. 

There was one rumor that was true.

The Batman and his vigilante entourage could see.

\----

Damian had always been able to see. His mother had engineered it so that Damian would be able to see. He was taught to read in braille and with his eyes. His sight was kept secret among the league. His tutor was killed by his mother soon after. His mother could not see, not his grandfather. However, his grandfather had been alive before the “Blinding Phenomenon”. The man had grown spiteful, as nothing could bring back his sight.

How Thalia had given Damian his sight was a mystery.

When the League of Assassin’s base was attacked, and Ra’s al Ghul was killed, Damian was sent to his father. The man was odd- why would he wear a mask when nobody could see? As far as Damian was aware, the ability to see was very rare and kept secret from everyone. 

He was surprised that when he was revealed, his father stiffened. 

“How long has Damian been able to see?”

“Oh? You can tell?”   
  


“Yes.”

“Interesting, beloved. Damian was born being able to see.”

“What are  _ you _ surprised about, father? I’d thought you would be taller.”

\----

Apparently, all of the bats could see. Ironic, but true. Bruce had reimagined his sight in time for him to see his parents brutally murdered. Dick had gained his sight at a young age and had seen his parents fall to their death. Tim had had his sight since he was a baby, and when he realized that Batman and Robin had sight, he became obsessed. Jason was the only one who was a sightless Robin, but after he died he gained it. Cassandra was in the process of gaining her sight, and Steph had gotten hers after the defeat of Cluemaster.

So when Damian entered the cave with the ability to see, everyone noticed.

They made comments and welcomed him into the family. Life was good. 

But then, Damian died.

Then, he was brought back to life. 

Damian decided to go to Paris, for reasons he never disclosed to anyone in the family.

That was where he met Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

\-----

Since regaining her sight, all she had seen was milky white eyes. White irises, black pupils. It was normal. 

So when a boy was introduced to the class, Marinette was shocked. 

The boy’s irises were  _ green _ . Not white like everyone else’s were. 

Marinette had no idea what it meant. 

When the boy looked at her and didn’t look away, Marinette got scared. How could he tell she was different? Her eyes had color- the only thing obviously showing the difference. If this boy had colored irises to then- he could see too. 

“Class, this is Damian. He will be staying with us for a short time. Class, say hi!” Mrs. Bustier called out. 

“Hi, Damian.” The class called back as if it was an AA meeting. 

“Perfect! Now, your seat will be next to Marinette. Marinette, can you call out so he knows who you are?”

“My name is Marinette, Damian.” She responded, lifting her hand to show that she knew. 

Damian stalked up the stairs and sat at their now shared desk.

The class continued as normal.

For everyone else at least. 

Marinette pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. It was a braille pen, something that grew more common after the Blinding. Without looking, she scribbled out a quick question, then slid it to her seat partner.

Watching as Damian picked up the paper, and answered it, she studied his face. It was handsome, with tan skin and bright green eyes. His dark hair was formed into spikes, and he wore comfortable clothing. 

Receiving the piece of paper back, Marinette read it. 

“How long have you been able to see?” -Marinette   
  
“I was born with the ability to see. You aren’t the only one who can. There’s plenty more where I came from.” -Damian


End file.
